


March Your Way To My Heart

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [47]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin are in marching band together, which means every day at practice, Yeonjun loses his mind.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	March Your Way To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy more gay panicking Yeonjun! Thank you for this request, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> A WEEK UNTIL BLUE HOUR ARE WE OKAY? 
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> Leave requests [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

It was hot outside, and the grass was itchy, and Yeonjun usually loved marching band practice but today was testing him. Part of it was the unbearable heat, part of it was his section leader being a complete asshole, and another part (the largest part) was the fact that Choi Soobin looked _extra_ cute today.

Maybe it was the sweat dripping down his neck, or the way his hair was styled (it wasn’t), but the boy seemed to be glowing. He was dressed in the same type of clothes everyone else was dressed in, but for some reason he looked ready to hit a runway while Yeonjun just looked like he really needed a shower. He swallowed the rest of his water before their band director was clapping his hands loudly and lifting the megaphone to scream at all of them to get into position.

He bent over to touch his toes in a stretch and then grabbed his trumpet, running to his place in the formation. He sucked in a few large breaths as he looked over at Soobin, who stood a few paces away from him with the rest of the tuba section and god Yeonjun was being tortured because he could see the muscles flex in Soobin’s arm as he held the tuba up.

“Choi!” his section leader suddenly shouted out.

Yeonjun flinched, tearing his gaze away right as Soobin reacted too, head snapping over and just barely catching the tail end of Yeonjun staring at him. It was also torture they shared the same surname. “Eyes front,” he was told. He only nodded, lifting his trumpet to his lips and watching the band director as he counted down.

Yeonjun played as well as he always did, the notes and movements muscle memory at this point. He kept to the beat, followed the lead of those around him, and made sure his footwork was on point.

He loved marching band, he loved how he could combine his love for dance and his love for music into a single activity. Sure, marching band wasn’t the kind of dance he did in his free time, but it still required the skills he had picked up in all his years of lessons. He also loved the people, they were like his second family (save for the few assholes aka his section leader), and really the only complicated part was his inconvenient crush on Soobin.

When the routine finished, Yeonjun was out of breath yet again and he was so hot he felt like he was going to pass out. The sun was setting, but it didn’t feel any cooler. He checked his time on his watch and sighed in relief that they only had twenty minutes of practice left. He was going to go straight home and take a cold shower and then pass out for the duration of the weekend. Or maybe he’d go out with his friends, they sometimes got barbeque after their Friday practices. And sometimes, if Yeonjun was lucky, Soobin would join them.

“Great job, everyone! We’re right on track for Regionals, so just keep practicing at home and you’re dismissed early!” Yeonjun heard his band director yell, and he joined in the chorus of cheers and relieved cries. He smiled brightly, jogging up to where he left his trumpet case and other marching materials. His best friend, Beomgyu, ran up next to him to place his clarinet gently into its case. “Barbeque? I can get Hyuka to invite Soobin-hyung if you need an incentive,” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Yeonjun blushed, shoving Beomgyu and grabbing his little hand towel to wipe himself off a bit.

“Can you keep it down, he’s like a metre away,” he hissed. Beomgyu laughed loudly, peeling off his shirt in front of God and everyone, naked torso on display as he dug in his bag for a clean shirt. Yeonjun blinked. Hm, maybe he should start bringing a fresh shirt to practices. Perhaps it could get the attention of one tubist in particular. He poked Beomgyu’s rib as he pulled the shirt over his head. “Will Taehyun-ah be joining us?” he teased. Beomgyu groaned, zipping up his bag. “Yes, but please, don’t embarrass me,” he replied.

Yeonjun giggled, locking his case securely and standing up. He pulled his keys out his backpack, spinning them around a few times. “Do you guys want me to give you a ride?” he offered. He was the only friend of theirs who had a car, but Soobin had a car too, and sometimes Beomgyu rode with him. Yeonjun tried not to freak out over the possible conversations the two had together. He was closer to Beomgyu—they’d met his freshman year and here they were, two later, a junior and a senior.

Soobin had been a transfer into Yeonjun’s year his sophomore year, but the two hadn’t actually started interacting until last year, when Soobin surprisingly joined the marching band. It was then that Yeonjun’s crush started to develop. Not much else had happened since then, except a casual friendship that resulted in Friday night barbeques and the occasional weekday study session. They had each other’s numbers, but Yeonjun could never think of anything worth texting the boy over.

And so he just pined from afar, and to Beomgyu, and hoped that one day the stars would align and Soobin would magically return the feelings and they would live happily ever after. “Yeah, let me just go grab the others,” Beomgyu answered, interrupting Yeonjun’s silent pining. Yeonjun’s head snapped up but Beomgyu had already dashed off. Yeonjun watched as he first went over to the flute section, his flutist boyfriend Taehyun bounding up to meet him. Yeonjun saw him speak words, before Taehyun looked over at Yeonjun and smiled, giving a small wave.

Yeonjun smiled back, bowing, before digging his phone out so he didn’t look creepy. He had some snaps from his friends, a text from his dad, but nothing else. He ignored the text but opened the snaps. He sent a few back, not really thinking about it, and when he looked up, Beomgyu had made it over to the percussionists, talking to Hueningkai.

“Yeonjun-hyung!”

Yeonjun jumped, spinning around and almost falling over when he saw Soobin standing feet away from him. He felt his cheeks heat up, and so he looked down for a second, pretending to kick a pebble. “Hi, Soobin-ah,” he responded. He looked up and saw Soobin smiling, hands on his tuba case. “I’m gonna go put my case inside, but Beomgyu-ah mentioned getting barbeque? Is it okay if I join you?” the younger asked, eyes glittering in the setting sun.

Yeonjun blinked, a tad mesmerised, mouth open but no words coming out. Soobin stared at him expectantly, before his brow furrowed. He took a step closer, tilting his head. “Hyung? Are you okay?” he asked, genuine concern in his tone. Yeonjun started, eyes widening as he spun around and hastily picked up his trumpet case, pressing it to his chest. “Yeah, sorry, um, of course you can join us! You’re always welcome,” he replied hurriedly.

Soobin flashed him a smile, taking a step back and lifting his tuba case. “I’ll be right back, then!” he said, before brushing past Yeonjun. The elder stood there for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and catch his heart which was trying to fly away. It was so lame how a handful of words could affect him so much. And the fact that Soobin essentially caught Yeonjun having a very gay crisis about _him_ in front of him…Yeonjun was going to die. But not right now, because right now Soobin was running out and his hair was flying off his face and he looked like a fucking model and he was smiling at Yeonjun and fuck.

However, he couldn’t help but smile back at Soobin, even if his heart was making it hard to hear and his mind was screaming at him. Soobin came to a breathless stop in front of him, dimples showing proudly, and Yeonjun gulped. “Beomgyu-ah said you’d give me a ride? I think him and the others already caught the bus,” he said. And Yeonjun’s jaw dropped. What the fuck, Beomgyu? His best friend was trying to kill him, Yeonjun was convinced. Because now he was going to be in a very close and confined space with his self-proclaimed soulmate and he was not prepared. He was sweaty and smelly and so flustered. He blinked rapidly, before letting out an awkward laugh. “Yes! Yes, that is right,” he said, cringing a bit. But Soobin only giggled, nodding and adjusting his backpack on his shoulders.

Yeonjun bit his lip, wondering what he was going to do now. Part of him wanted to get in his car and race to the restaurant as fast as possible, but another part of him wanted to find some reason for them to take their time. “Is it okay if I stop by my house, it’s on the way, and I just really need a clean shirt,” he admitted, laughing awkwardly on purpose this time. Soobin’s brows rose up, and he pulled his backpack around to dig in it. Yeonjun was a bit confused, until he saw Soobin produce a shirt of his own. It was a navy shirt, short-sleeved and easily recognisable. It was, ironically, one of Yeonjun’s favourite shirts he had seen Soobin wear. Not creepy at all, nope.

“You can borrow this one, if you’d like,” he offered. Yeonjun’s eyes widened and he noted with pleasure a soft blush dusting Soobin’s cheeks. Before the boy could get embarrassed though, Yeonjun smiled, accepting the shirt. “Thank you!” he said. “I promise I’ll wash it and return it to you on Monday, deal?” He started pulling his own shirt off quickly as Soobin answered. “Yeah, that’s—oh, um, sorry,” he said, last half rushed and stuttered. As Yeonjun slipped his head through the collar of the shirt, he saw Soobin turned around, and his hands clenched into fists.

Well, that was interesting.

He fought down his smug smile at making Soobin a bit flustered, and the excitement was almost tangible. This was the most they’d interacted in a while and okay maybe Beomgyu was onto something forcing the two of them together. They had a natural chemistry, Yeonjun was learning, but that didn’t mean anything would come of it. Last thing he wanted was to be too forward and either scare Soobin off or make the boy feel obligated to indulge him.

“It’s all clear,” he chuckled, already feeling better in clean clothes. Soobin’s shirt actually fit him pretty well, and it was really soft. It also had the added benefit of smelling like the boy, like vanilla and cinnamon, and Yeonjun tried not to inhale too obviously. Soobin turned around, and Yeonjun saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, eyes shamelessly raking over Yeonjun’s entire body.

It made Yeonjun feel very warm and flustered, and he cleared his throat, flashing what he hoped was an attractive smirk. “Something on my face?” he asked. God, he was so bad at flirting someone come and rescue him from himself. But then Soobin smiled, shaking his head and shifting on his feet. “Just like seeing you in my clothes,” he replied.

And Yeonjun’s face lit up like a stop sign and he let out this little squeak. He promptly started walking then, heading in the direction of his car. “Let’s go,” he managed, and Soobin followed him, quiet.

When they were both buckled in and driving towards the restaurant, Soobin twisted in his seat to look at Yeonjun. “Hyung, I’m sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable, I wasn’t really thinking, and I hope you accept my apology,” he said. And _no_ , Soobin should not be apologising, if anything, Yeonjun should. He was the one incapable of having an adult conversation about his feelings, after all. “Soobin, stop,” he replied, smiling in what he hoped was a comforting way. “I was flattered,”. He didn’t trust himself to say anything further than that.

He trained his eyes back on the road, so he couldn’t see Soobin’s reaction, but the boy leaned back in his seat and exhaled loudly. Yeonjun hummed along to a song on the radio to try and lighten the mood, but it appeared that it was ruined already. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, and when they went inside to eat, Soobin sat next to Hyuka, away from Yeonjun, and they didn’t get a chance to speak for the rest of the night.

The next Monday, during practice, Yeonjun kept trying to catch Soobin’s eye. He had left in such a hurry after dinner, he was a little worried. Plus, he had Soobin’s shirt washed and ready to return as promised. But the boy was actively avoiding his gaze and it made Yeonjun a bit sad. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He scared the boy off. He sighed as he sat down his trumpet and stood up straight to stretch a moment while his band director went to yell at the woodwinds (poor Beomgyu).

“Yeonjun-hyung,” a voice to his right said. He turned to look, and saw Taehyun standing next to him, shiny flute in hand. Yeonjun smiled, spinning to face Taehyun completely. “Hey, Taehyunnie, what’s up?” he greeted. The younger fiddled with his flute, before leaning on one leg. “Did you say something to upset Soobin-hyung? Because he’s been distracted all practice,” he asked.

Yeonjun’s brows flew to his hairline as he shook his head, immediately turning to try and find the boy with the other tubists. “No! I didn’t say anything, I swear,” he replied, finding Soobin standing with one of his bandmates. He seemed deep in conversation, face scrunched adorably, and so Yeonjun turned back to Taehyun. The boy nodded, believing Yeonjun it seemed, before he sighed. “You know he likes you a lot, right?” he said, quieter. Yeonjun gaped, shaking his head, grabbing his trumpet and pretending to clean it. “Yeah, as a friend, if that,” he replied, the disbelief so clear in his voice.

Taehyun placed a hand on Yeonjun’s elbow, shaking his head. “As more than a friend, and I know you like him too, so…do something about it,” he ordered, giving Yeonjun a pointed look before walking away to go back to the flute section. Yeonjun could only go over Taehyun’s words in his head, and he couldn’t help it when he looked over at Soobin again. This time, the boy actually looked up and his eyes caught Yeonjun’s.

The distance stretched between them, and suddenly Yeonjun wanted to run across the football field and crash into Soobin and tell him to stop being stupid and just be with him. But he wasn’t going to do that, not in front of everyone at least. Taehyun’s words had given him some clarity, but not any more bravery than he had before. Soobin only gave him a weak smile, before turning away again. Yeonjun sighed. He didn’t like this at all.

The band director clapped his hands then, and so Yeonjun shuffled into formation. He held up his trumpet, and the routine started like it always did.

This time, though, he kept sliding his eyes over to Soobin. It wasn’t entirely his fault, he reasoned, because the tubas passed in front of them multiple times, and Yeonjun got a clear view of the boy. He tried to detect anything off about him, but it was hard to focus as he both played his trumpet and crossed one foot over the other. And apparently, even the slightest distraction was enough to mess Yeonjun up because before he knew it, he was colliding with Soobin, and the two stumbled a bit, breaking the formation and effectively ruining the routine.

“Choi! Both of you! What the hell is going on? Did you forget where you were?” his band director immediately shouted out, and suddenly fifty pairs of eyes were on the flustered and blushing couple. Yeonjun had been the one to run into Soobin and then trip, while Soobin only stumbled over his feet a little. The taller boy couldn’t do much with a tuba wrapped around him, but he looked concerned. “Hyung! I’m sorry, did I not move fast enough? Are you okay?” he babbled. Yeonjun shook his head, brushing the dirt off of his knees and picking his trumpet back up. He didn’t say anything to the boy, only nodded his head at his band director, who was getting progressively more annoyed the longer they took.

Soobin bit his lip, as if he didn’t want to turn around, but he did, and they went back to practicing like nothing had happened. Yeonjun’s knee hurt a bit, but he was mostly mortified that he had run into Soobin like that because he had been so distracted. He forced his mind to clear and focus on the task at hand, and he was able to finish the routine without a problem. When it was complete, his band director dismissed them, but Yeonjun knew he was going to have to deal with his section leader lecturing him on paying attention, and so he hung back.

After said scolding ended, and Yeonjun profusely promised not to mess up again, he went over to his things. Soobin was still with his own section leader, head bowed as he received his own reprimands. Yeonjun felt bad, and so he packed his things up quickly and when he was finished, Soobin was alone, and so he approached him. “I’m sorry, it was entirely my fault I messed us up,” he said as he got closer. Soobin was bent over his tuba case, and he twisted his face to look up at Yeonjun. “Oh,” he said, voice a bit strained from the positioning. “It’s okay, but how is your knee?”

Yeonjun glanced down at said knee, before shaking his head. “It’s fine,” he replied. Soobin nodded, giving Yeonjun a smile, before standing up straight and lifting his case. “See you tomorrow?” he prompted. Yeonjun almost said yes, before he stopped himself. He remembered Taehyun’s words, and so he swallowed his fear and stepped closer. “Actually, can I talk to you for a second, after you put your case away?” he asked, voice shaking a little. Soobin blinked a few times, caught off-guard, before nodding.

Yeonjun forced a smile, before Soobin darted off to the band room. Yeonjun sighed, taking a drink of his water and pulling Soobin’s folded shirt out of his bag. He waited patiently for the boy to return, shutting down any thoughts of him possibly ditching and leaving Yeonjun standing there like an idiot.

But he came back, and he was smiling, but he did look a bit hesitant. Yeonjun vowed to fix that, and started by holding out Soobin’s shirt. “Washed and folded for your convenience,” he said cheesily, giggling a bit. It seemed to relax Soobin though, who smiled and let out a giggle of his own, taking the shirt in his hands. “Thank you, hyung,” he replied sweetly. Yeonjun blushed, before taking a step closer. “Soobin, would you like to get ice cream sometime?” he asked, deciding to just go straight in.

And it was kind of worth it, because Soobin’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ and his pupils dilated and he looked so fucking adorable Yeonjun was going to fall over. Yeonjun gripped his bag so tight his knuckles turned white as he waited for Soobin to answer. The younger only took a few seconds, before he was nodding. “Yeah, sure, um,” he answered, glancing down. “Is it like…a date?” he added. He sounded so nervous, and it made Yeonjun nervous, but he powered through.

“I would really like it if it was,”.

Soobin lifted his head at that, covering a smile, before nodding. “Me too,” he replied. Yeonjun smiled too, the relief finally setting in. He had survived! And Soobin didn’t look completely put off. In fact, he looked a lot less shy and quiet than he had a few seconds ago. He stood up straighter, still smiling. “When do you want to go?” he asked enthusiastically.

Yeonjun giggled, picking up his trumpet case. “If you don’t mind me smelling like sweat, we can go pick up some now and eat it in my car? I know a cool spot we can park the car and look down at the city,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too rehearsed. It didn’t matter that he had daydreamed about taking Soobin to that very spot many times before. But the taller smiled wider and dipped his head in affirmation. “I’m just as sweaty as you, so as long as we’re outdoors, I think it’ll be okay,” he replied in a rush. He seemed excited, and that made Yeonjun _melt_.

He chuckled, before gesturing for Soobin to follow him.

They made conversation as they got their ice cream and drove up to the scenic lookout, and Yeonjun was secretly glad the lot was empty. He parked as close to the edge as was safe, and then jumped out of the car, holding his ice cream cone and climbing up onto the hood of his car. He heard Soobin giggle as he copied Yeonjun’s movements, and then they were both stretched out, backs against the windshield. Soobin’s long, long legs stretched out in front of him, and they sat close enough that their thighs pressed together.

“This place is really pretty, you can see all of the lights,” Soobin remarked, eating his ice cream happily. Yeonjun smiled, gazing at him as he enjoyed his ice cream too. “I really like it here,” he replied. Soobin gave him a dimpled grin, before sitting up. Yeonjun stayed how he was, but he looked at Soobin, a twinkle in his eye.

They stared at each other, before Soobin suddenly started a series of rapid-fire questions. Yeonjun giggled, and answered each one diligently. He was just glad Soobin was the one leading the conversation, because Yeonjun was never really good at that.

“So, you like me?”

“Yes,”.

“How long have you liked me?”

“Um…just a couple months,”. (Like he was going to admit he’d been a pining mess for over a year, please.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way,”.

“You’re an idiot,”.

“Is that a question?”

Soobin giggled at that, slouching back against the windshield and scooping up another bite of his ice cream. Yeonjun smiled around his spoon, admiring the sight of the boy in front of him. Soobin looked exquisite during the blue hour, eyes sparkling and entire body almost glowing. Yeonjun could have stared forever, and he hoped after tonight he would get to do just that. Soobin swallowed his last bit of dessert, before sitting up again.

“One more question,” he proposed. Yeonjun giggled, sitting up too, and nodding. “Shoot,” he replied.

Soobin smiled, before carefully moving a bit closer. It was difficult on the hood of Yeonjun’s car, but he managed. The change in proximity did things to Yeonjun, but he kept his face as smooth as possible. Soobin took a deep breath, all hints of teasing leaving his eyes, and Yeonjun felt the mild seriousness settle over them.

“Can I kiss you?”

Oh, fuck. Soobin did not take things that slow.

“Yes,”.

Soobin’s lips on his felt like a breath of fresh air, like a drink of ice cold water when you’re overheated and thirsty, like warm sheets when you’re exhausted. It filled Yeonjun with a sense of exhilaration, like he could do anything he set his heart to as long as he had Soobin by his side while he did it. His entire body reacted, spine straightening, hands flying to Soobin’s hair, lips pushing back eagerly. It was a wonderful kiss, just the right amount of pressure and hint of tongue, and Yeonjun found his new favourite drug. He didn’t know how he was supposed to go on after this, knowing that he could be kissing Soobin just like this instead of literally anything else. Fuck responsibilities, this is all he needed to do for the rest of his life.

Soobin’s large hand gently rested on the nape of Yeonjun’s neck, holding him in place, and it made a whimper build in Yeonjun’s throat. The way Soobin was leading made him weak and pliant, and so when the younger coaxed Yeonjun’s legs over to straddle him haphazardly on the hood of his car, Yeonjun did not resist. He braced himself the best he could, but it was really Soobin’s hands on his hips that kept him from sliding right off.

However, as the kiss grew a bit more heated, and Yeonjun nipped at Soobin’s bottom lip, Soobin gasped in surprise, fingers flexing momentarily. It was just enough of a release, and Yeonjun had become such dead weight in Soobin’s grip, that he slid a bit. He broke the kiss off as he scrambled to save himself, and the only thing he could grab onto was Soobin himself, so that’s what he did. He locked his arms around the boy’s neck, and Soobin’s hands immediately gripped Yeonjun’s hips again, stopping him from falling onto the hard concrete below.

Both boys laughed, and Yeonjun decided not to remove his arms from where they were because he was actually quite comfortable with Soobin’s face pressed against his chest and his cheek on top of his head. “I almost died,” he pouted dramatically. Soobin giggled, sliding his hands down and around Yeonjun’s waist. “You’re being dramatic, hyung,” he said, voice slightly muffled.

Yeonjun playfully swatted his head, pushing his lower lip out as he used two fingers to tilt Soobin’s face up towards him. “Does that bother you?” he asked. Soobin’s face broke into a grin, and he shook his head. His dimples were literal millimetres from Yeonjun’s fingers, so he indulged himself and poked one. “Good, because you’re going to learn that I am _very_ dramatic,” he teased.

Soobin hummed, sliding his hands over Yeonjun’s back. “Hyung,” he whispered, lips brushing over Yeonjun’s in the promise of a second kiss. “I already knew that,”.


End file.
